


脱轨-3-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [5]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: 警官瞳X杀手耀预警 双向黑化，虐猫





	脱轨-3-

**Author's Note:**

> 警官瞳X杀手耀 
> 
> 预警 双向黑化，虐猫

孤独。  
交不得真心，碰不见真相的孤独。  
白羽瞳在床上翻来覆去的时候，不知怎的脑袋里忽然刷过一张张的脸孔，熟悉的，或者还不太熟悉就已经不在了的，曾经的伙伴们。  
男人从不会轻易认输，所以选择要踏上这条路的时候就对自己发誓，即便某一天那沼泥会将他没顶吞噬，也不能回头。  
是回不了头。  
可是没停下的脚步带着他一直向前走，撑不下去时把血往肚子里吞也必须咬着牙忍下去。每个人，每个人，看着彼此在黑暗里纠结挣扎，伸出的手也不足以拨开厚重的云。  
出路在哪里？这条看不见终点的孤单旅程。  
他们付出了这么多的代价，却差点忘记了当初决定要这样做的初衷是什么。一天天台前幕后永不退场的粉墨装饰，唯有在偶尔的胜利当中获得一点点的生理满足。  
那颗空虚的心啊，悬挂好多年，结满蛛网，交不出去了。  
就好像是面具带太久就长在脸上了一样，摘不下扯不掉，硬生生的撕下来连皮带肉，那鲜血淋淋的面孔又该怎样面对。  
痛不欲生。  
房间里诡异的安静，秒针急促的迈着步子不知赶向何处只知不能停歇的往前奔走，越来越大的读秒声在男人的脑袋里暮鼓一般回响嗡鸣。白羽瞳烦躁的用被子将头蒙了起来，没过两秒又猛然掀开，霍的转过身来。  
黑色如果也分级别，枪口里的连生存都被威胁的黑色算是几级？  
展耀悄无声息的站在床边，绑着绷带的右手稳稳的握着枪，现在正对着白羽瞳的前额，没有一丝颤抖。  
“早就警告你了，”那人身上还是他的衣服，衬衣胡乱的扣了几个扣子，大片大片的淤青露在外面。“你会后悔的。”  
冷冰冰的语气，冷冰冰的眼神，笑起来宛如朝霞的这个人所有的温暖都被他折磨殆尽了，只剩下总是低温的身体，和手里的那柄枪一样，生冷僵硬。  
不是的，不是。白羽瞳莫名的从心里闪过惊慌，撑着身体慢慢坐了起来，眼睛直勾勾的盯着展耀，生怕错过他每一个表情。  
那个人原本就是暖不起来的冰，不是他的错。  
不自觉的握紧了双手，脑袋里嘈杂的声音不甘示弱的继续争吵着，白羽瞳跪直了身体，枪口没有误差的也跟着一起移动。  
不是我毁了他，不是我！！  
展耀的手指一勾，清脆的机关扣合的声响在寂静中分外清晰，微微偏侧的脑袋伴随着用力扳动扳机的食指从嘴角蔓延开雪后融水般的笑容。  
“呯！”  
红色应声从展耀的胸前绽开艳丽的花。  
白羽瞳右手端着枪左手托在下方，纵使是两只手，还是抑制不住不停歇的颤抖。眼前的场景似乎是劫后余生的出乎意料，可是那颗从他手中发射出去的子弹不像是打在展耀的胸口，反而像扎进了自己的心脏，疼的顿时窒息。  
“满意吗？”举着枪的手无力的垂下来，沉重的闷响是手枪掉落在地上的声音。展耀捂着胸口站立不稳，眼睛却依然丝毫不动摇的紧盯着白羽瞳。“可以了吧。。我死了的话。。”  
迟来的那道闪电现在才伴随着雷声劈开，白羽瞳眼睁睁的看着眼前的人腿一曲，身体笔直的跪到了地上，血一直从他的指缝间向外渗，随着他每一次呼吸和胸膛的起伏，眨眼间就红了一片。  
“你亲手给他们。。报仇了。”  
“展耀！！！”  
从梦中惊醒过来后满身是汗，心脏不受控制的兀自加快跳动的频率，连带着胸口都一下下被敲的钝疼。男人余惊未平的张开了嘴巴大口喘气，可是渐渐平复下来的心跳没有将心里那种莫名的恐慌也一同平息掉，没多久就利索的翻身下床，迫不及待的拉开房间门，匆匆走向另一个房间。  
展耀不用枪。  
展耀从来都不用枪。  
慢一拍才反应过来，那条足以推翻过分逼真的梦境将他从梦靥中叫醒的理由。可梦境太真实，就好像是曾经发生过的事情，亦或者是在昭示着未来即将发生的事情。就是因为这样，才让男人更加的不安。  
那种不安的恍同火苗燎烧着干柴，噼里啪啦的脆响不断的炸开，在白羽瞳乱成一团的脑袋里指出清晰的道路。  
如果，是说如果。如果真的有这么一天，展耀想杀他，那么。。  
白羽瞳你也绝对不要先开枪。  
“咣！”  
推开门的力气过大，白羽瞳已经控制不了自己的身体，跌跌撞撞的向着依旧被吊在房间里的展耀走去。  
低着头连柔顺的头发都没有活力，右手还是他趁展耀睡着时用医用纱布包扎好的，冷调的白色跟周围格格不入，好像翅膀被绑起来了的鸟儿，看不见获生的希望在哪里，苦苦煎熬着只差没选择自我了结这条道路。  
手指碰触上微凉的肌肤那一瞬间，狂躁的气息顿时遭遇冷空气一样收敛。毒瘾发作的病人找到了可以继续畅游天堂的仙丹，管它是解药还是毒药，去他妈的伦理道德，此时此刻我只要你。  
从白羽瞳进来的那一刻就知道，一直一直都没睡着的展耀只是无力再去应对，疲乏的低着头。  
覆上脸颊的那双手罕见的颤抖着，一点点的摩挲着自己的侧脸。指腹略带粗糙的感觉，好像划过玻璃的粗糙粉笔，让人情不自禁的浑身立起汗毛。  
白羽瞳忘记穿上那层强悍的外衣，对着他如同受了伤的小动物一样，讨要着安抚和慰藉。  
可是他累了。  
从身体到心理，只剩下那一根弦还拼死拼活的绷着了。这大半晚上的漫长时间里，潮水涨的快要漫过头顶，展耀不知道伤痕累累的那根弦还能坚持多长的时间，甚至不敢想象最后的底线也断裂之后，他会变成怎样。  
我逼你太紧，你追我太急。  
算了吧，给我留点自尊立脚的余地，也给你自己留点改变主意的余力。展耀努力的勾动唇角，“白羽瞳。”  
这么多天以来，头一次听见的，展耀再一次如此亲昵的称呼。  
白羽瞳脸上隐约现出惊喜，眼看着对方抬起头来，年轻俊秀的脸孔上笑容跃然而出。那双眼睛摄人心魄般的在狼狈的形象中闪闪发光，清亮的好像一尘不染的水晶。明明他现在的处境如此不堪，照样可以胜过午时的太阳。  
然而下一秒，什么东西不小心掉在地上，打碎了。  
“杀了我吧。”  
还没完全成形的喜悦被一句话活活掐杀在了襁褓中，连挣扎的时间都没留下，干脆利落。白羽瞳僵滞在那里，没听清楚一样的微微皱了下眉，身体又朝着展耀靠近了一步。  
你刚才说什么？  
不可置信表现的太明显，以至于让展耀觉得哭笑不得。这样算什么呢，白羽瞳？  
他们如今在外面翻天覆地的通缉我，你将我藏在这里。如果说不解气要报复，我的反应足够你满意。只差最后一点你就完全胜利了，现在又显露出怜惜，这样算什么？  
偏偏是我们两个，要走到今天的地步。  
展耀盯着白羽瞳的眼睛，一字一顿，清晰的发音。“别再互相折磨了。”  
对于你对于我来说，这段跟美好都挂不上边的时间，就此终结吧。  
“杀了我啊，胆小鬼。”眼见白羽瞳触电般的将手收了回去，展耀更是得寸进尺的向前迈步，直到被铁链拽住限制了身体的活动范围。“拿出你的枪来，一颗子弹就够了。对准我的头。”  
男人从失神的状态中被铁链猛烈挣动发出的声响吵醒，喉头干咽了一下，低沉的声音引得胸腔随之共鸣。“你再说一遍。”  
“杀了我！”几乎是用吼出来的，展耀额角的青筋都由于过于用力的向前挣动而显露出来，声嘶力竭的喊着。“白羽瞳你杀了我才对！快点动手！！”  
一口气出去，整个房间重新安静下来，半晌才听见展耀的嗓音里只剩下干哑的苦涩。“否则我一定会杀了你。”

他们俩是不是两个星球上的人，所有的语言沟通都无效，只有肉体才是共通的，于是只能采取最原始的方式去表达情感？  
就如同每次打架最后都会在床上解决一样，这次也演变成为相同的趋势。  
久违的亲吻彼此焦灼不肯分离，恩，比起昨天那个不算吻的吻来说的话，当下的这个更能勾起人的欲望。从唇边到齿间，每一寸都细细的品尝鉴赏，上好的红酒不能急着喝，总要等它跟空气完全接触之后散发出诱人的芳香。  
手指沿着侧身的弧线向下滑动，几天的折磨让原本就精壮的身躯更显露出肋骨的痕迹，指尖在上面飞舞跳动，以若隐若现的软糯呻吟为伴奏，弹着不知名为最后狂欢的夜曲。  
依旧是没有言语，嘴唇忙着亲密，眼睛注视着对方瞳孔里的自己，浑身上下的细胞都莫名的兴奋雀跃着，跳着脚叫喊在这让人头晕目眩的温度里再加一把柴火。  
甜言蜜语从来就不擅长，挽留之类的也不曾说出过。一直以来若即若离彼此猜疑，非要在这种情况下才能坦诚相待。是不是没了衣物的阻隔，贴在一起的胸膛里跃动着的心和心才好互通共鸣。  
谁让他们都是同一类人，习惯了披着夜行衣。  
火热的手掌沿着脊椎一路直下，在腰眼划开细微的红色火焰，展耀不自觉的瑟缩一下，战栗着回应。红肿的嘴唇快要透过薄薄的皮层渗出血来，沾染着唾液晶透的样子依然蛊惑着人去肆意忘我的摘取。  
“唔。。帮，帮我。。”喘息的间隙里，展耀难耐的抬起腰，平坦的小腹贴在白羽瞳身上，对方早就剑拔弩张的下面烫的他本能的退了一下，片刻又咬着牙重新覆上去。  
润滑剂是个熟悉又陌生的名词了，对于这几天来都是硬生生接受白羽瞳的展耀来说，带着凉意的进入也奇异的起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。手指滑腻的在股间缓慢抽动，不时的转个圈，恶意的摩擦过雷区附近，不等点燃火线又跳着脚轻快的离开。  
隔靴搔痒般不解渴。  
两根手指轮流的按压跳动着，身体内部是有钢琴键吗，这里按下去就可以听见上面响应的隐忍的呼声。手指越灵巧弹奏的越快，哼出的乐曲就越发甜腻欢愉。  
「你弟弟不正常啊。」  
「你弟弟才不正常。」  
一时间脑袋里响起了曾经的对话，展耀迷茫的睁开眼睛看了看眼前这个人，对方毫无察觉他想到什么，看见他睁开眼睛水波洌涟的模样以为是不安作祟，凑上去安抚似的亲吻着他的额头。  
眼眶被身体的热度熏的一圈都是嫣红，展耀忍着不自觉想要流泪的冲动，右手掌覆盖在半抬头的性器上，粗糙的医用纱布沾染上了顶端的小口吐出的露珠，撸动几下便有松开趋势的纱布让人恼羞，白羽瞳低头看了看展耀半眯着眼睛眉眼间全是柔媚的样子，将青年的右手拿开，俯下身去含了起来。  
「白羽瞳，你胡子都冒出来了。」  
和当初一样，悬空的下半身只依靠白羽瞳的双手支撑，摇摇晃晃的像不牢固的空中阁楼，惊险又刺激。展耀无法控制自己脑袋里随着快感的愈加强烈而快速飞过的昔日镜头，到底现在的平和是虚幻还是真实都搞不清楚了。  
仍然停留在后穴里的手指开始不安分的活动，一下一下模拟着性交的动作，前端被温暖口腔包围的分身受到柔软物体的抚摸和鼓励更是愈加坚挺，明显到连展耀自己都无法回避的变化，奈何整个人像白羽瞳手里的洋娃娃，一举一动都在他掌心之间受他掌控，躲不起来。  
舌尖化身诱惑的美人，撩拨着敏感的神经，穿刺着窄小的洞眼试图想要跻身进去探个究竟。转个圈向里延伸，唾液跟精液混合在了一起。  
“啊。。别。”尿道受到的刺激太强烈，展耀忍不住蹬着双腿想要将埋在小腹前面的那人推开，呻吟里都带上了难得一见的哭声。逼人发疯的快感任谁都难以自持，本就压抑着的感情泄了洪，咆哮着劈头盖脸的砸过来。  
痉挛的双腿被紧紧的按住，细致的肌肉条理起伏着，展耀只觉得耳朵到现在都还在嗡鸣，被刚刚铺天盖地而来的潮水震的要暂时失去听觉了。  
「我也没指望着你嘴里除了反咬我一口还能说出感激的话来。」  
又来了。。无缘无故就跑到脑袋里的片段。  
展耀摇了摇头，想要从已经够杂乱的脑袋里将这些无关的东西都驱逐出境，但那些影像带着丝毫未失真的声音一遍遍的诉说着，两个人奇异的过往。  
听觉视觉的迟钝造成了感官都被冲跑的错觉，反应慢了不止一拍，可是身后白羽瞳缓缓进入的时候还是第一时间就感受到了。条件反射的夹紧双腿，男人的动作停了片刻等他适应，看见一直皱紧的眉头有了松开的迹象才慢慢的运动起来。  
对彼此太熟悉，无论是温柔的，还是暴虐的。身体的契合度有多高，以至于想不到还有其他人能驯服驾驭他。  
“额。。太快了。。”不知为何就猛然加速，展耀抓紧了身下的床单，想要稳住被撞击的支离破碎的声音和毫无反抗能力的身体。  
白羽瞳没应声，只是霸道的将展耀的手拽了起来，环上了自己的脖子。  
「为什么不肯靠到我怀里。。？」  
原本身上的淤青都随着泛起了温柔的粉色，虽然还是有些触目惊心，可是看上去却莫名的满足。白羽瞳亲吻上胸前的颤颤巍巍的凸起，齿间轻轻对合，尖端扎进肉里，挑起诡异的快感。  
明明已经没有多余的地方去想其他任何的东西，除了眼前这个男人，还有越来越激烈的情事。但还是不断的挤进来一些东西，越来越频繁。  
“白羽瞳。。”展耀忍住呻吟喊出男人的名字，悄悄在心底萌芽的东西终究长不成参天的大树，在它可以独立的承受风雨给人庇荫之前，怕就死在这电闪雷鸣的世间了。  
「你是谁？」  
「展耀。」  
「你到底是谁？！」  
“白羽瞳。。羽瞳。。”多喊一遍是给自己多上一次笞刑，伤疤这么多，谁又在乎多一条鞭子的痕迹。脑袋里的东西多到快要炸掉，这样频繁的往事出现到底意味着什么，是不是可以大胆的猜测一下。  
「展耀，你宁愿信他也不信我？」  
白羽瞳似乎并不像展耀那样带着急迫的心情想要去说些什么，反而用更加猛烈的动作企图打断他继续下去的思路。两个人之间隐隐漂浮着什么东西，在月光照耀成一片银色的水面之下等待着爆发。  
“就此结束吧。”  
不愿意听到的话还是被说了出来，逃避到现在还要继续躲藏下去吗？赤裸裸摆在眼前的这个问题，比任何的死扣还难解。  
「一直以来都是你。。展耀你简直该死！！」  
“何必这样。。苦苦相逼。。”  
你不放过我，我也不肯饶恕你。棋逢对手了，我也有背负代价的决心。  
「这是你欠我的，你欠我多少条人命你数的过来吗？！」  
只是别再这样步步紧追好似讨命的夜叉却纵容着最后一丝的生机了，我不想看见结局是心理全盘崩溃后狼狈的自己。  
我欠你，白羽瞳。权当我展耀这辈子欠你太多还不起。  
所以。  
“今天，就现在。。干脆一点，杀了我吧。”

不知道白羽瞳什么时候走的，匆匆忙忙，接了电话便从他身边离开。  
一夜缠绵到现在为止已经不真实的像泡过了水的照片，越想要抹掉上面的水渍看清晰反而花的越严重。  
白羽瞳走之前犹豫了片刻，最终还是把他拷起来。被重新束缚在这里也毫无知觉了，浑身上下没有一处完好，也显不出哪里疼痛来。  
粘腻的东西顺着大腿向下流着，整个人迷迷糊糊连思维的尾巴都快要抓不住。半昏半醒之间听见了房门的声响，以为是白羽瞳回来了，急促的脚步声刻意减小发出的声响，下意识想要警觉起来的展耀下一秒就整个放松下来。  
只听见赵祯不动声色的在耳边轻轻念了一句。“走了，展耀。”  
没力气了，身体已经不受控制，一脱离了束缚整个人就直直的跪了下去，如同是拴上了石头的人被扔进了海里，被重力拽着不断的下沉。  
差点摔倒的身体跌进了温暖的怀抱里，可是那人是谁？  
“别犹豫，也别回头。”赵祯的话语不知是对自己说，还是对搂着自己的那个人说，语气中带着谨慎小心。  
无法发声的干涩嘴唇抖动了两下，展耀只知道自己被人扛起来，快速又安静的离开了那里，却什么都来不及问，意识已经离开自己的控制了。


End file.
